In recent years, there has been developed and actually used a stabilizer system for a vehicle described in the following patent documents, namely, a stabilizer system including a stabilizer apparatus configured to controllably generate a stabilizer force that is based on a twist-reacting force of a stabilizer bar. Here, the twist-reacting force means a force exerted by the stabilizer bar as a result of being twisted.
Patent Document 1JP-A-2005-238972Patent Document 2JP-A-2006-256539Patent Document 3JP-A-2007-83853